I am Prongs, hear me roar!
by ForeverInMemory
Summary: A short drabble on what takes place in their history lessons.


Just a quick one shot that I decided to write

James

Remus

Sirius

Peter

* * *

><p>I am Prongs, hear me roar!<p>

* * *

><p>Hello. Greeting readers. If you are reading this, you have stumbled into the secret world of the many awesomeness of Prongs. I won't tell you my real name just in case this falls into the wrong hands (That's right snivellius, I'm talking about you, but you probably won't even read this, you'll just snivel up somewhere)<p>

I don't think I need to introduce myself. I am a BIG deal in Hogwarts after all. I'm in the most awesome-est quidditch team (Please Snivellius, your house doesn't even deserve to be a house :P). But Mooney said that everything needs an introduction or something like that, I tend to stop listening when he rambles on about something unimportant.

Mooney is one of my friends. It's not his real name. A mother would have to be a total wanker before naming their child Mooney. It is like... Snivellius. Who names their children Snivellius? So Mooney is a nickname. His like the brain in our group. Did I mention we have a group? It's called the Marauders. You probably heard of it. Pffh, of course you did!

Anyway Mooney made me introduce myself.

Now you must think what I am doing here. Well I'm not going to tell you.

_You are here because you won't pay attention in class._

It's so boring Mooney!

_And who are you writing to anyway. It looks really mad._

**Yeah Prongsie, who are you writing to?**

How did you nimwits even get to write in my parchment?

**Mooney charmed it.**

Lovely. Now bugger off. I'm trying to pay attention.

**No you're not, you're going to continue writing**

_I must agree with Padfoot_

Why didn't anyone tell me we were talking in paper?

**Talking in paper Wormtail? It's called passing notes **

_Well actually its Siri-_

Codenames please!

_Fine it's Padfoot, me and Wormtail sharing a parchment. Prongs has a parchment all to himself._

**How selfish**

Thank you Padfoot. Now bugger off all you wankers.

But I just got here

**Where?**

The parchment?

_Why did you end with a question mark?_

Because we are currently in history and I'm writing on parchment

Sorry about that. I just charmed it so that they can't write anymore. So it's just me; Prongs the awesome. This is a guide to be how to be as awesome as me. Well almost, you guys are like at this level and I'm like at this level. The distance is like way far off. I'm sure you guys are cool unless you are like Snivellius than you aren't cool at all.

**You got that right**

Padfoot?

**Recharmed it. And its permanent.**

Pffh fine!

**Pffh?**

How do you spell a huff?

**Pufhh?**

Pffuh?

**Pufffh?**

You know what never mind.

**Prongsie I'm bored.**

Then pay attention.

_Practice what you preach Prongs_

What does that mean?

_Well isn't it a bit rich telling Padfoot to pay attention when you're not?_

No,

_You are a lost cause._

Why didn't anyone tell me we were back to passing notes?

...

**Anyway Prongs, we need to go pranking or sneak off to Hogsmede. I'm bored of all this studying all the time.**

_You don't study_

**Potato, Potato**

Potato, Potato?

**It's like this muggle saying I heard from Lilypad but it's like something you need to pronounce not write**

I dare you to say it out loud in class. Right now.

**What do I get if I do?**

The pleasure of doing something in the most boringest class in the entire world.

_How melodramatic_

**I bet Binns won't even stop.**

I take you on that. A sickle.

**You're on.**

...

I can't believe Binns didn't even look up.

Half the class didn't

**Hah! Wormtail owes me a sickle.**

_Guys look down, Lily is glaring_

Lily? Really?

**Nice going Mooney, Prongs is now going into his Lily craze mood.**

_How was I suppose to know?_

**Because it happens everytime Lilypad's name is mentioned ! How are we going to get Prongsie back?**

_I don't know hit him._

...

_Not with your book!_

Ouch! That hurts Padfoot!

**Sorry.**

You don't look sorry.

**Cause I'm not**

Fine

**Fine**

_I feel like the father of two little boys right now_

Hey I resent that!

**Me too!**

What about me?

_Sorry Wormtail?_

...

So what are you guys doing for lunch?

**I don't know, maybe eating in the great hall just like every day. Jeez Wormtail you're getting slower every day.**

Right sorry.

_Don't apologize Wormtail! It's Padfoot that has to apologize._

I feel like this is no longer an insight to me anymore. Sad. The public will just have to deal with it.

**What public?**

The public!

Hey Prongs, Lily just looked at you.

Really!

More like glared at maybe

**Way the go Wormtail! Look at what you've done!**

_As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Padfoot._

Sorry! Honestly I didn't mean it.

**I can see his drool**

_It look like it can fill the lake_

**Or the sea**

_The ocean_

**A thousand pools**

A cup

...

**Really Wormtail a cup?**

Well judging by his drool, realistically he can fill a cup

_Wormtail is quite right_

**Since when did you get that smart?**

I'm plenty smart.

**Potato, Potato.**

What about the potatoes?

_Come on guys, the bell just rang. Let wake Prongs up from his fantasies._

**Fine**

But what about the potatoes?

...

"Come on James," Remus said as he shook James to no avail

"Here let me," Sirius said before hitting James hard on the head. That seemed to work

"Bloody ouch Padfoot!" James glared.

"Come on you making us miss lunch," Sirius said as he watched James pack his stuff. Once that was done they all left the classroom.

"But what about the potatoes?" Peter asked as he tried to catch up.

* * *

><p>The end :) So what do you guys think?<p> 


End file.
